


Our own private paradise

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has always took his role as a King seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our own private paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta

Since his youth, Arthur had always known what his place as the Crown Prince of Camelot entitled. He knew he would have responsibilities. He knew that one day he would be King and would be responsible of Camelot’s wealth and the citizens’ well-being. And never had he fled in front of his destiny.

After his father death, he had spent each day trying to make Camelot prosper. Each battle was fought only to protect his people. Every treaty was meant to strengthen the peace of the land.

Never did Arthur complain about the burden he had to carry and his people admired him for that.

What they didn’t know was that their King had a way to lighten the weight of this burden. When the responsibilities were just too much, when the worries troubles his sleep, he escaped for a day.

He called Leon and let him know he wouldn’t be available for the day. Leon never asked any questions, he just nodded and, for a few hours, he took his King’s burden away from him.

Nobody knew where the King went on these day and nobody tried to find out. It was the only moment the King could be just Arthur and everybody was glad to let him have these moments.

Though, one person knew where Arthur disappeared. His manservant. Merlin.

Merlin who, during the years he had been at Arthur’s side had become a friend, a confident, a lover.

Merlin was always the one to suggest they escaped for a day as he saw the King’s furrowed brow and the tiredness on his face and in his movements. Arthur always followed.

Merlin fetched two horses from the stables and packed a picnic then they exited Camelot by a backdoor. They rode for nearly an hour, reaching a meadow. It was set on the top of a small hill and from there, they could overlook the valley and Camelot. It wasn’t cropped anymore and the weeds grew everywhere. Merlin tied the horse to a solitary tree and then he always stood in the middle of the meadow. Arthur looked at him. He had the same look on his face, as if he was lost in his thoughts. Arthur knew better, though. It was concentration. Arthur knew that Merlin was creating a bubble around them, protecting them from any harm, making it impossible for anybody to find the meadow.

The he turned to face his King and smiled. His eyes were still gold and Arthur looked around him as the weeds disappeared and wildflowers were booming everywhere.

Whatever the weather was, Merlin always made the sun shine above them, like during a comfortably warm spring day.

And then, they sat on the floor, side by side. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they only shared the minimum of words. They made love, too. Slowly or passionately, depending on their mood. They ate the picnic Merlin had packed. Sometimes they took a nap.

However they decided to spend these hours, they always were peaceful and relaxing.

And there, in their own bubble, Merlin and Arthur could forget anything else and just enjoy being together in their own little paradise.


End file.
